Cowboy in Hogwarts
by hellz swordsman
Summary: Harry was raised in the states by Sirius. He is forced to go to Hogwarts, at least Dumbledore thinks so. Now follow a cowboy through his adventures in Hogwarts. What is different in this alternate universe? We'll find out.
1. Albus to many names dumbledore

Harry Potter sat on the back of his Nightmare stallion. The horse was midnight black, and its mane and tail were a purple blue flame. He watched as his godfather's herd moved slowly through the gate into the other grazing area. He looked out over the herd and smiled in satisfaction. He looked down at his dog, a two headed German Police. The herd was mostly buffalo, and other non-magical cattle, with two notable exceptions. A Glangevlin cow and a Cretan bull. The cow was able to produce an endless supply of pure rich milk. And the bull was able to breed true any type of cow, buffalo, or magical bovine. What ever the mother was so to would be the baby. This allowed for only one bull in the herd. It also allowed for a multi-breed herd.

"Hey Harry its about time for you to eat something." Called Steve, one of the ranch hands.

Harry turned to the man and nodded. He turned his stallion, affectionately called Shadow, towards the ranch house. He gave a sharp whistle and took off at top speed. With his dog, Split, baying at heels. They arrived at the house in ten minutes. Harry dismounted shadow and tied him to the post and walked inside. He walked to the bathroom and took off his work shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. His wavy shoulder length black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. His piercing emerald green eyes and the lightning bolt shaped scar that stood out on his forehead. The gleam of a golden hoop that hung from his left ear lobe. His body was well muscled chest and arms from ranch work.

He turned on the sink and begin washing the dirt off. He then snapped the dirt off his shirt, and put it back on. He left the bathroom, and walked towards the dining room. He smirked at the sight of split laying on the rug it the hallway. He sat down at the dinner table and was soon joined by Steve and the other ranch hands, Ricardo, Enrique, and Vincent. He smiled as they bantered back and forth. Harry was outright laughing by the time the cook showed up.

The cook was a large black man named Gregory. He set down a large plate of ham and biscuits. Harry smirked at the food. There was a large bowl of red eye gravy, and some sausages well, as bacon and eggs. Harry quickly made a plate and began eating, only for his pocket to heat up. He pulled out what looked like a make up applicator made of blackened steel and flipped it open. In the mirror was the image of his godfather Sirius Black.

"Sirius? What's wrong? It hasn't even been three days since I was in new york with ya." Harry asked perplexed as Sirius had allowed him a week at the ranch, while Sirius took care of business in new york.

"Well kiddo I've got a visitor her that wants to talk to you." Sirius said with a slight grimace.

"About what? And why didn't you just send them to the ranch?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Truthfully? Because I don't want them alone with you. They think your in your room, and I went to get you." Sirius said with a scowl.

Harry raised his eyebrow. Who in the world? "Fine I'll be right there." he said clicking the mirror-phone closed. He looked up to see the staff looking at him expectantly.

"Well it looks like I'll be seein' y'all after while." He said getting up and walking from the dining room. He gave a sharp whistle and walked down the hall to a door that read, New York Flat. On the right was a door that read, Colorado Hunting Cabin. And on the left proclaimed, Los Angles Beachfront. He walked through followed by Split. They were met by Sirius who had a somber look.

"Well lets get this over with." Sirius said sourly.

Harry frowned and nodded dubiously running his finger along the seam of his jeans. His rattlesnake skin cowboy boots clicked down the stained cherry hardwood floors of the city based apartment. Neither actually cared as the floors were made scuff resistant when harry got his first pair of cowboy boots. Spilt followed slowly wagging his tail and licking both Sirius' and Harry's hands. Both idly scratched one of the heads behind the ear. They walked into the living room to find the oddest looking man harry had ever seen. He was wearing full length wizard robes in the most eye catching colors possible. Bright pink and florescent orange. Harry physically winced at the over the top colors. Then there was the long silver hair and beard that were tucked into the back and front of his belt respectively. Finally he was wearing lime green nikes. Add in the half moon spectacles and the twinkling blue eyes, and harry was concerned about his virginity.

"Yeah you rang?" He asked looking ready to leave.

"Ah mister potter. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We sent you your orientation letter, but alas we never received your return post."

"Yeah that's 'cause I ain't plannin' on attendin'" Harry said nonchalantly, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"So you don't care about your inheritance then?" Dumbledore asked, with his eyes twinkling like Christmas lights.

"What do you mean exactly?" Harry asked dangerously. Split noticed his master getting angry and began to growl at Dumbledore. Sirius simply stood back and watched this train wreck happen. He and harry already knew that this was the case as he had been present at the vote, but he had made it look like he left early so Dumbledore didn't know that.

Dumbledore obviously didn't feel he was in any danger, because he pressed on. "Well unfortunately the piece of legislature went through that if an heir doesn't attend Hogwarts they cannot inherit in the British isles." Dumbledore said with a very good grandfatherly remorseful voice.

It took all of Harry's and Sirius' self-control not to sneer at the old man. "Well if I must you going to be making a few concessions for me, or I'll just give up my inheritance." Harry said giving the old man a double bluff, not that it mattered Sirius had already liquified the Potter and Black assets in Briton, and moved it to America. Not that old twinkles needed to know that. "The first thing is the ban on pets for first years will be lifted as Split here is my familiar, and I won't go with him. The second is that I will were what I want as I don't want to be there in the first place, And the last is that the only punishment I'm willing to accept is expulsion and as such I refuse to participate in detention from anyone for anything."

The old man's eye twinkle had dimmed several thousand watts, but he still seemed to think he had some semblance of control. Dumbledore seem to think on this for a while, before saying. "Mister potter I'm sorry to say that I can't let you out of disciplinary measures but I think the uniform and the pet restriction can be lowered."

Harry hid his smirk by lowering his head in a thoughtful posture. He didn't really expect to get this much concession, it only went to show how desperate the old coot was to have Harry Potter at his school. Harry schooled his expression and looked at the old man.

"I suppose that will work. I guess that means me and Sirius have some shopping to do then." Harry said adopting a thoughtful expression "Well adios grandpa."

With that harry turned and walked down the hall to his 'room'. He exited to the ranch and walked out the door followed by Split. He quickly mounted Shadow and tore off down the trail towards the herd. He pulled a tooth pick out of his pocket, stuffed it into his mouth, and began chewing it irritably. While that had gone better than he and Sirius had hoped it had caught him flat-footed at how quickly the old man had arrived. Obviously he really wanted Harry to go to Hogwarts. But why?

"Ah hell it don't matter I'll just deal with it when I get there." He grumbled. He saw the herd and the ranch hands head and slowed from a run to a slow trot. When he pulled up beside Steve, the cowboy turned and asked.

"So was that Albus to-many-names Dumbledore?"

"Yeah and it looks like I'll be attendin' Hogwarts this year after all." Harry said with a sour expression.

"I thought that was the plan all along?" Steve asked in confusion.

"It was but only because I might actually learn something about Voldemort." Harry said with a scowl, grinding the toothpick between his teeth. "But I reckon it won't do any good to be all pissed off about it, I gotta go there so I might as well do it on my terms."

Steve nodded his head in accent and tipped his hat to the boy. "Well youngin' I wish ye luck."

"Good I'm going to need it." Harry said gruffly, he'd been having a bad feeling about all this. He shook his head with a frown. He just knew this was going to suck all kinds of ass.

* * *

Harry walked down the side of the street in Diagon Alley. He was dressed in a new pair of Levis black jeans, his snakeskin boots, a black button down long sleeve shirt, and a black cowboy hat. He was frowning at the dark ages replica shops. Not that he could really say much, a lot of magic shops out west, they all looked to be stuck in the wild west era. Harry had already gotten all of what he was going to need for school and all that was left, was to get a wand. And truthfully he already had one but Sirius made a point of mentioning Olivander and Dumbledore probably had him one squirreled away. So here Harry was walking towards Olivander's wand shop. He walked into the rickety building and called out. " Hello to the shop. I'm here fer a wand."

"Mister Potter. I wondered when I would see you in here." Came a dusty voice behind him. Harry looked over his shoulder with a frown of annoyance. "Someone tipped you off didn't they?"

"Yep." Harry said uncaring.

"Oh poo." Olivander said with a frown. "Its no fun when they get advanced warning."

"Well I'm here for a wand, so proceed sir." Harry said, mimicking Val Kilmer's performance as doc holiday in tombstone, motioning to the racks of wands.

Olivander moved forward sullenly. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Both I suppose." Harry said tipping his cowboy hat back. He idly ran his finger over his disillusioned wand holster at his right hip. It was perfectly positioned to be quick drawn to cast a spell. And given his wordless affinity he could draw and cast quickly and silently. Of course he only knew about three spells wordlessly but he was working to fix that. The wand inside the invisible dragon-hide holster was made of black walnut with a core of an augury feather. He felt it was the most precious thing he owned. But he needed to be seen with another wand so nobody would expect the real one.

Olivander went through a good half the shop, before he pulled out one in the back and said. "I wonder..."

"Here we go." Harry muttered to himself. And he was right. He was surprised when the wand actually bonded with him, but hey there were ways to force a bond.

"Curious, very curious." Olivander said cryptically.

"Hm, you say somethin' Old guy?" Harry asked uncaring.

"I was just saying." Olivander said looking directly at Harry's face. Or more specifically his scar. "It is curious that you bonded with this wand when its brother. Its only brother gave you that scar."

Harry gave a long suffering sigh and said. "Yep I figured it was somethin' like that. Well what do I owe ya old guy?"

"Ten galleons." Olivander said with a frown. Harry passed off the money and grabbed a rock out of his pocket.

"Home on the range." He said activating the portkey and disappearing from the shop.


	2. birthday party

Harry returned from Diagon alley with a deep frown that bordered on a scowl. Sitting on the couch was Sirius and Remus. Harry kicked off his boots and sat down heavily on the couch. He looked at the grinning faces of his godfather and his uncle figure. He took his hat off and sat it on his knee, as split came and lay down in front of him. He noticed the grim looks that rested on Sirius' and Remus' faces.

"Somethin' the matter guys?" He asked slightly perturbed and hoping that it had nothing to do with him. They looked at each other and Sirius shrugged before Remus passed Harry a news paper. Harry looked down at it and realized it was a daily prophet, the premier British magical newspaper. He frowned at the worthless print on even less worthy paper. The news was always rife with supposition and rumor, and the few facts were often so twisted the truth was lost in them.

However the headline was probably one of the rare pieces of truth in the whole thing. It read clearly. Gringotts robbed. Harry actually read the article that talked about a robbery attempt on vault 713, which had been emptied that very same day.

"You think this might be something Dumbledore cooked up to test me do you?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Well personally yes I do." Remus deadpanned. "I think you'll have to be on your guard all year from the old codger."

"I'm with Moony on this one. I don't think he is going to take how you are very well. He obviously believes that Voldemort is coming back and wanted you as a weapon for just such an occasion." Said Sirius with a scowl, however it quickly changed once he had a thought which he promptly shared. "Oh but when he realizes just how independent you are he might just have an aneurism."

Harry grinned, then let out a fantastic yawn. "Whelp that's it for me fellas I'm gonna hit the hay." and with that harry made his way to the door marked for the ranch. He walked through and went into his room. He flopped down on his bed after putting his hat on his ebony writing desk, an insistence from Padfoot, and curled up in his soft black and blood red cotton blanket. He burrowed deeply into his feather duvet and was soon asleep. Split watched his master happily out of two pairs of eyes, his tail wagging like it was attached to a motor. He loved his master. Always left room for him on the bed. With that thought the dog with two head climbed up on the bed and curled into the young wizards side.

* * *

Harry stood before a large shooting course with various cans and bottles set up at alternating distances and heights. He had been practicing quick draw casting since he first started using magic at six. Most magicals in America started about then. They felt it was best to start the child early so they could learn easier. Granted they weren't taught anything to spectacular but they were taught the basics. And harry was truly a quick study. He had a knack for most combatative magics and was actually a fairly adept healer, for a eleven year old that is to say.

But for the moment he was practicing quick draw drills as he knew he would have problem if Dumbledore thought he had a wand besides the one he got at Olivander's. So harry was trying to get used to the holly wand and to get his left hand used to drawing his black walnut. It actually wasn't that hard as they were both the same length. He looked down the range and took in a steadying breathe as he zeroed in on a target. Quick as a striking copperhead both wands were out and a piecing hex was fired from them both. The glass bottle exploded, and harry began firing at the other targets. First with the black walnut, then with the holly. In less than a minute forty targets were systematically destroyed by Harry's piercing hexes.

He twirled the wands between his fingers before holstering both with a smooth practiced movement. There was clapping coming from behind him. He casually looked over his shoulder to find most of the ranch hands, Padfoot, Moony, and Gregory watching appreciatively.

"That was very well done Harry." Steve said enthusiastically. As the youngest ranch hand at just seventeen he sort of gravitated to the raven haired little cowboy. He felt protective of Harry given that they were both orphans and had adopted him as a little brother of sorts. And in return Harry usually went to Steve for advice.

Harry grinned at the people around at the people watching his display of skill. They were his family, and he cared for all of them. His loyalty had always been hard won but when you got it you had it for life. He walked towards them and grinned at the large birthday cake that sat between them. A woman standing beside Sirius gave him a blinding smile. He recalled her name was Rochelle Justice. She had skin that was the color one would get when they mixed heated milk chocolate and heated caramel. Her hair was a halo of reddish brown curls. And her eyes sparkled red gold. She was five feet seven inches tall and had the body of a swimmer. She stood out in her three piece suit and tie, but so did Sirius in his Armani suit. They didn't spend much time at the ranch but when you were capable of crossing the continent with nothing more than walking through a door that didn't mean they didn't spend much time with Harry.

Harry grinned back at her warmly. She had started out as lord black's secretary but soon became Sirius' desire. She refused him for years and finally got him to be monogamous. He hadn't so much as looked at another woman since their first date. Personally harry didn't see why they weren't married and pregnant with him a little pseudo sibling yet but hey they had time. There was a mischievous glint in his eye when he ran up and gave her a hug. He looked over her shoulder at Sirius and grinned broadly, before mouthing 'mine'.

"No she's not!" Sirius pouted pulling her close to him when Harry let her go. "She's mine and you can't have her."

"Well I don't see a ring on her finger. You know Rochelle I think you should just marry me and be lady potter your much to good for my godfather." Harry ribbed Sirius playfully. It had everyone around the clearing grinning. The fact that harry didn't like that Sirius hadn't proposed to Rochelle was, to put it mildly, well known.

"Actually I wanted to give you your present, Harry." Rochelle said with a smile. "Sirius dear if you would?"

Sirius spun her in his arms grinning roguishly. He dropped down to one knee and pulled out a beautiful silver engagement ring with a large black diamond on it. The black family ring for lady black. "Rochelle Justice will you marry me?"

"Of course I will honey." She said with a grin. "Now I believe it's time to give Harry his present." she pulled out a envelope from her purse and handed it to Harry. He opened it inquisitively and almost dropped it when he saw the first words. It read state of New York Adoption Agency.

"Since your already Sirius' son and heir magically we thought we'd go ahead and adopt you." Rochelle said with a hopeful smile. Harry actually felt tears well up in his eyes. He'd always wanted Sirius to adopt him but didn't know how to broach the subject.

"Does that mean I can call you mom?" He asked tentatively.

She smiled happily. "Of course it does sweety I would love you to call me mom."

"Well not to break up this heartwarming moment but we have some presents for harry to open ourselves." Remus said gently. No one seemed to notice the tears glistening in Harry's eyes. Harry was passed parcels of every shape and size conceivable. First came Gregory's which was a large cook book of Gregory's own recipes. "For when you go off to England you can give it to Kreacher to make you some real food."

Next came a beautiful black acoustic guitar painted with emerald green snakes. It had a pick shaped like a rattlesnake's head as well. "Noticed that yours could use replacing." One of the ranch hands named Miguel said with a shrug. "It has dragon sinew cords instead of wire. Make a softer nicer sound. Better for country music."

Soon he had receive a new saddle for Shadow, a new black dragon hide duster that would grow with his, a brand new pair of Quetzalcoatl hide cowboy boots, a small bag of bar-b-q flavored sunflower seeds that would never run out. He also got some books on various subjects of magic from one on spirit magics used by Native Americans to a book dedicated to all the magical animals self updating by the U.S.D.M.C.R. Or the United States department of magical creature regulation. Remus gave him a soft braided leather armband that had Native American protective magics weaved into it. Finally Steve walked forwards.

"I couldn't thing of what to get you that somebody else hadn't already got you so I decided on this." He said holding out a small dog eared old journal. "My great grandfather was a wand for hire in the late eighteen hundreds and early nineteen hundreds. This details all of his spells and quiet a few of his missions. There are potions that are useful and I think a few spells that he made up himself. Knowing that you got troubles in England waiting on you I figured it might come in handy."

"Well your right on that count. Thank you Steve this means a lot." Harry said giving the older boy a hug.

"Heh heh yeah no prob little man just kick that guys ass for me would ya?" Steve said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Absolutely." Harry said before everyone began a hearty round of happy birthday, then on to cake.


	3. the train ride

Harry looked around at the people milling about King's Cross station. They came from all walks of life and most looked like they were waiting for their ride to work. Some appeared, like Harry and many other Hogwarts's students, to be here to catch a ride to their boarding school. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard.

"- packed with muggles, of course-"

Harry looked at the family of red heads that were passing by. He studied them for a while before he decided to see how far they would go with this outspoken approach to their world view.

"Now what's the platform number?" Asked the short rotund red haired woman to her four sons and one daughter.

The little girl answered whipping her long ginger main around. "Nine and three-quarters! Mum can't I go..."

"Not till your older Ginny, dear." The woman said patiently.

Harry shook his head. This was ridiculous. The oldest three boys were looking at their mother like she was due to visit a nut house soon, the two youngest children noticed nothing of course. He frowned at the red heads. Harry tuned them out and went to stand off to the side until they had all gone through the platform, and noticed the woman looking around the platform anxiously. He walked into the platform and decided to go ahead and get on the train. He had no extra luggage with him because it was all shrunk in his pocket. Beside him trotted Split, who was under a illusion spell that made him look like a regular German Police. They walked towards the large red steam train. Harry looked at with a satisfied smile. It looked like the kind found on ghost platforms all over the American southwest.

"Gran I've lost my toad." Came a small round boy.

"Oh, Neville." Came the elderly ladies exasperated reply.

Harry walked over to the two and said. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing that you have lost your toad." Harry said keeping his hat low so they couldn't see his face. "Does it happen to have a name?"

"Yeah it's Trevor." Neville said timidly. Harry smiled and pulled out his holly wand.

"Accio Trevor the toad!" He said loud and clear. Soon the toad came soaring through the air and landed on his hand. He handed it to Neville and said. "I'm sorry I didn't get your names."

"I am Augusta Longbottom, and this is my Grandson. Neville Longbottom." Said the elderly lady stretching out her hand.

"I thought so." Harry admitted taking her hand and shaking it lightly. "I am Neville's god-brother Harry Potter. It's nice to finally meet you brother." Harry told Neville tipping his head to reveal his face.

"I didn't think you knew." Neville admitted timidly.

"Yeah I guess I could have contacted you sooner but I didn't want it to get to Dumbledore what I was doing, no offense Lady Longbottom." harry said good naturedly.

"None taken Lad I know exactly what you mean. That old goat has his nose rooted firmly in many things that are none of his business." Augusta said with a huff. "I'm glad you boys could meet up before Hogwarts. Now that Neville has someone with him I'll take my leave. I love you Neville have a good year."

"You to gran. I love you to." Neville said somberly.

"It was good meeting you Mr. Potter." Augusta said with a small smile.

"You as well Lady Longbottom." Harry said with a slight wave. "Well come on Neville let's go find a place to kip for the train ride." Harry waved his wand and shrunk Neville's trunk he then picked it up and handed it to Neville. "There that's better isn't it."

Neville nodded timidly. "Thanks Harry."

"No problems amigo. Your family. Family watches out for each other." Harry said with a shrug. He sent a negligent 'finite' at Split which caused the illusion to fade away and reveal Split's true visage. Neville squeaked as he noticed the dog.

"Don't worry Nev. Split won't hurt ya." Harry said dismissively.

Neville nodded vigorously looking at the two headed dog. Neville moved over to Harry's other side. Harry smirked at the timid boy. He'd have him tough as nails by the end of the year. Harry thought happily.

The two boys got onto the train and found a compartment in the back. Harry stretched out across the seats on his side and pulled the brim of his hat down to get some sleep, only to be interrupted by a small bushy-haired girl with slightly oversized front teeth. Harry tilted his hat back enough to look the girl in the eye and noticed that she was crying.

"Yuh alright there miss?" He asked standing up and guiding her into the seat closest to the window on his side. "What's tha matter darlin'?"

"There's a rather unpleasant boy up the corridor who was saying that 'mudbloods' shouldn't be allowed to attend Hogwarts." she said almost brokenly. "Why is it everywhere I go I'm bullied for something?"

"Well I guess it's 'cause they are either jealous, or their just plain stupid." Harry growled angrily. He hated bullies. "Don't worry bout those damned bigots. Their all inbred and damned near squibs."

"He's right you know." Neville said timidly. "There used to be so many more magical families. But they all got this idea that they had to keep their blood pure or something like that. Because of that they either bred themselves to extinction in the male line or they became squibs."

The girl sniffed and looked at the two boys. "But why do they have to be mean to me? I only wanted a place to sit." She whispered with a voice filled with hurt.

"Because they ain't got no kind of raisin' that's why." Harry said darkly. "Most of their parents were death eaters, so they mostly follow in their parents foot steps. I plan on trying to get a few of them on my side as they are family and I think that family should stick together, but most of them aren't worth mentioning."

About that time the youngest of the red haired boys opened the door. "You mind if I sit here everywhere else is full." He said sheepishly.

Harry raised an eyebrow but motioned for him to sit beside Neville. The boy hurriedly sat down. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"I'm Harry Potter, that there is Neville Longbottom, and this little cactus rose here ain't introduced herself yet." Harry said indicting the other two in the compartment.

The girl's eyes widened at Harry, which prompted Harry to arch an eyebrow at her. "Somethin' wrong Darlin'?" He asked bemused by her reaction.

"Your Harry Potter!" She said excitedly, only to crunch her nose cutely at him. "Why are you dressed like a yank?"

Harry through his head back and began to laugh loudly. "Well I guess I look like this 'cause this is who I am." He said with a smirk. "I mean did you expect a boy that had spent most of his life in the states to look like one of you brits?"

"I guess not. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She said softly still looking at Harry.

"Well i'm glad to know Ya Darlin'." He said tipping his hat over his eyes. "I'm gonna catch some sleep, wake me up when we get there."

Unfortunately his nap was interrupted by the door opening. Harry, whose reactions had been tempured on trail riding and hunting trips by himself in colorado, was awake as soon as the door began to jingle. He didn't move though, he chose instead to look like he hadn't woken up. He did stir when he heard Ron roaring that Malfoy had no business in his train car.

"You are in my car Weasley." Harry said without lifting his hat. "Who is in the car is my and Neville's business. That you cousin?"

"Yes I'm here Potter just like you asked me to be." Came a soft voice. "I would like to know why you wanted me to come here. You know I don't stand on the same side of the line as Longbottom and...Weasley."

"Well cousin the way I see it you are family and as such me and you should stick together." Harry said still not removing his hat. "I want you with me when it's all said and done. We are family we should act like it."

"Meaning what exactly, Potter?" Draco asked with a sneer. "Tell me are you wanting me to be a Gryffindor?"

"No cousin I want you to be you." Harry said standing up to look at the Blonde in the face. "I want you to you not any other person...including your father."

"Just what is that supposed to mean...Cousin?" Draco asked dangerously.

"We're going to a school. I want you to use the time there to find things out for yourself. I want you to think for yourself. Ask questions and get answers. Are purebloods more powerful? Are muggleborns trying to kill our traditions or do they just not know?" Harry said looking right at Draco. "Tell me who is it you want to be when you are lord Malfoy? Do you want to follow your father in licking the boots of a deranged Halfblood who coined the phrase blood traitor. Its funny that there was never such a word until Tom Marvolo Riddle came to school here."

Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes. "That can't be true the dark lord is a pure blood descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself!"

"I'm sure this is exactly what he told you but you see cousin, I am Lord Voldemort is an anagram for Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry said looking at the blond with sympathy. "I challenge you to be your own person who has your own thoughts. I am offering you my friendship. I plan on offering our other cousins Cassiopeia LeStrange and Nymphadora Tonks."

Draco looked like he had swallowed something unpleasant. "You realize this is something I'm going to have to think long and hard about right?"

"I just want you to think Draco." Harry said looking directly into his cousin's ice blue eyes. "Hogwarts is the time to grow up and challenge what we have been taught all of our lives."

Draco gave a nod and swallowed dryly. "I'll think about what you said." And then he turned and left the train car. Harry sat back down and propped up his feet in the extra seat beside Hermione. He almost had his hat over his eyes, before the damn broke.

"Why would you want to be friends with a junior death eater?!" Ron roared angrily. "Let alone two of them!"

"If your talking about Draco and Cassiopeia. Its simple they are my cousins. I believe that is more important than some guy I just met." Harry said glaring at Ron angrily. "Draco and hopefully Cassiopeia will be a fact of my life if you want to mouth off about 'em you might as well leave this compartment right now."

"Why would you want to be friends with a LeStrange?" Neville asked with a growl. Far from his timidity, Harry turned to the other boy.

"She didn't do it brother." Harry said sadly. "She was five months old. It wasn't something that she could have stopped. She was a baby just like you and me."

"But she's a LeStrange non the less." Neville whispered almost brokenly. "You obviously know what they did. Why should we be her friend?"

"Neville your saying the same thing those mini death eaters spit. Because of who she is related to we should hate her." Harry said looking at his god-brother sadly. "Do you really want to hate someone you don't even know?"

"I-I don't know." He admitted not looking at harry.

"Don't worry brother you won't even have to worry about it for a whole year." Harry said semi-comfortingly.

"What are you to talking about?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Something that is family business Neville will tell you when he is ready but don't go pressing for information." Harry said forcefully. "I realize that you like to read and know things but some knowledge isn't yours to know."

Hermione nodded subdued. She knew that somethings weren't hers to know. She would find out eventually. Harry finally got to go to sleep.


	4. arguments, disagreememnts, and sortings

Harry was roused from his nap on the train by a gently shake from Neville. Harry tilted his hat back and looked at the other boy. Neville looked uncomfortable at the scrutiny but stood still. Harry grinned and said. "Good man. Never let 'em see ya flinch, remember that Neville."

Then Harry stood up. And stretched, before popping his back, neck, shoulders, and knuckles. He turned to see everyone looking at him with horrified expressions. "What?" he asked them with a confused scowl.

"That sounded unpleasant." Hermione said with a cute nose wrinkle. Harry grinned at her and said. "Well it felt GREAT. I gotta pop all that ever once in a while after I hurt my back in a bronco bustin' tournament down in Dallas."

"A what in where?" Ron asked confusion chiseled across his face.

"A wild horse riding competition." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Harry looked at Hermione with an eyebrow arched questioningly. Hermione blushed and ducked her head, before mumbling her dad watched the yank cowboy competitions a lot.

"Why do you keep saying yank?" Harry asked with a frown. "I was raised in the south. I ain't a yank."

"Yank is a Brit term for an American." Hermione said with a flush.

"Well its a southern term for a northerner." Harry said with a frown. "Just call me Harry or if you are mad at me Potter."

"Well you need to put on your robe the train has stopped. I tried to wake you but your dog wouldn't let me or Ron touch you." She said pointing towards Split who was laying in the floor. "By the way what breed is it?"

"He's a German Police." Harry said with a wicked grin.

"But isn't it a magical dog?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Nope he's just a regular dog born a little different. The Veterinarian explained it as he was probably two pups in the belly. They growed together, and so Split here was born with Two heads and Six legs. We took him to an animal healer who did an operation and some potion treatments and here he is happy healthy two headed dog." Harry said flashing them his Shit-eating grin. "I got him when he had just finished the potion treatments. I love him to death. Been mine since he wasn't much bigger than a half-grown cat. We just sorta bonded along the way."

"Like bonded as in a familiar bond?" Hermione asked excitedly. "I've read about those you have to have your pet for years and be feeding them your magic most of their life. Most wizards don't start trying to build a familiar bond until they are at least seventeen."

"Yeah well I was six so I didn't filter in the risks. Sirius almost had a heart attack when he found out." Harry said with a wry grin. "In America there are so many so called magicians that nobody takes magic seriously. So if you want to teach your kids magic your allowed to at any age. If they get caught doing something just say they are trying to learn magic. They let it go as illusions. The best part is a lot of the stage magicians are really magicals."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "You've been studying magic since you were six?" She sputtered.

"Well yea I've already completed all the first through fourth year assignments for what Hogwarts was when Sirius and Uncle Remus were here. They don't really think the curriculum has changed since they left. They are still using the same books. I actually have four sets of all the books but they figured for appearances I should bring new ones so Dumbledore doesn't get any ideas." Harry said with a thoughtful look. "He really wants me to be here and got a bill passed that says anyone from Briton who doesn't go to Hogwarts can't inherit anything in Magical Briton."

"Why you you say such things about the headmaster?!" Hermione asked shrilly. "Everything I've read says he's a great man."

Neville laughed from where he was sitting. "Oh yeah he's a great man alright. My gran says he's a bumbling old fool who believes his own hubris."

"But...he defeated Grindelwald." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Who was his friend and co-conspirator in a plot to make magicals overlords of the muggle populace." Harry said with a shake of his head. "Its illegal knowledge in Briton, but it's pretty common knowledge elsewhere."

"But...the books?" Hermione asked aghast.

"In America there is a saying." Harry said looking at the girl who seemed to be a few hard truths from hyperventilating. "It's the victors who write the history books."

"What does that _mean?!_" She asked with wide imploringly.

"It means who ever won gets to paint themselves as whatever they want while vilifying whoever else." Harry said bluntly. "The venerable headmaster is a meddlesome old fool and probably worse."

"I won't let you say things like that about Dumbledore!" Ron said jumping up and pulling his wand on Harry. "He's a great man."

"Uh-huh." Harry said with a frown. "I bet your family is firmly rooted in his camp, but that doesn't change what he is."

Ron growled at Harry and pointed the wand right between Harry's eyes, only for Split to tackle Ron. Ron yelped and looked up to see two angry snarling mouths over his face. He paled and froze in place. Harry, still sitting in the same place, looked at Ron.

"That was kind of stupid of you Ron." Harry said calmly. "I mean really, why on earth would you draw your wand on a person who has a two headed dog right beside them?"

Ron didn't say anything since Split's teeth were right in front of his face, but everyone knew the point was taken.

"Split, heel!" Harry said sharply which caused Split to back away from Ron. "Now your going to leave. And your never going to bother me or my friends again. Got it?"

Ron nodded quickly and ran out of the compartment. Hermione looked at him uncertainly. Neville was watching him inquisitively. Harry just gave them an aw shucks grin and shrugged. He stood up and straightened out his duster and said. "You two comin'?"

Neville was the first to get up, followed by Hermione who was moving rather slower. They made their way off the train and onto the Hogsmeade station. They found Draco waiting on them.

"Thought you art to know cousin." He said looking directly at Harry. "If I decide to be in your little group Theodore Nott is going to be Slytherins little prince. He's already got plans about it to he wants a public display of offering you friendship."

"Thanks for the heads up cousin." Harry said with a nod of his head. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"Well you only have to sit at your table the first morning to get your class schedules. Then there is no rule where you sit. So if all four of us are in different houses we can still hang out at meal times."

"I'll...think about it." Draco said uncertainly.

"Well you think about it. We need to go over to the large man who is callin' for first years." Harry said indicating Hagrid over at the entrance to the docks. The other three nodded and they made their way over.

"Now no more 'an four to a boat." Hagrid was saying indicating a large group of docked boats. Harry looked at the other three and shrugged before getting into the boat followed by the others. Split sat down at Harry's feet and curled up in a ball. They waited till everybody was loaded up and then they were moved forward at Hagrid's command. They all watched excitedly as the boats moved silently through the water. Harry shook he head in exasperation and put his hat down and leaned back and rested his head in Hermione's lap. She was preoccupied with the first sights of Hogwarts so she began to absently run her fingers through Harry's exposed hair. Draco snorted and motioned towards the pair which caused Neville to snicker. Which caused Hermione to look down and notice what she was doing. She eeped and blushed scarlet.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry asked moving his hat to look up at the girl's chocolate brown eyes. She gazed down into his own emerald green eyes.

"I didn't realize I was doing it." She said in a small voice.

"Oh." He said with a perplexed frown. "Well damn." He raised up just as the boats were pulling into the docks. He stood up and stretched he jumped out of the boat, and offered Hermione his hand. She blushed again and took it. Harry pulled her out of the boat and caught her in a one armed hug as she stumbled.

"Your awfully close already." Draco said causing Neville to laugh softly.

"Well ya can't blame me she's gorgeous." Harry said with a smirk.

Draco looked at her for a moment then a pink blush spread across his cheeks, before he turned away. "She's kind of pretty in her own way." He muttered noncommittally. Neville looked at him in shock. Draco growled. "What?"

"Nothing." Neville said hurriedly. Harry was laughing at them both, Hermione still held against him. He let her go and turned around to see a black haired boy with aristocratic features. He had high cheek bones and a small nose. His thin lips were pressed into a smirk. Harry felt Hermione stiffen at his side. He figured that meant this was one of the boys that had been picking on her earlier in the train ride.

"I'm Nott." The boy said stretching out his hand. "Theodore Nott. I wanted to offer you a chance to be around civilized company. No need for the heir of house Potter to be around mudbloods and squibs."

"Yeah know I was gonna give you the benefit of the doubt but you are just to much." Harry said shaking his head and ignoring the proffered hand. Then he moved quick as a striking copperhead and punched Nott in the nose. It made a sickening crunch and blood went flying. Nott fell to the ground crying bloody murder. "I don't like people impugning the honor of my friends."

The whole area stopped everything to look at the downed boy and the American who stood over him. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and lead her away to where Hagrid was watching uncertainly. Draco looked down at Nott dispassionately, before shaking his head and turning away with Neville. The two boys walked over to Harry and Hermione.

"Well you lot best come on so I can turn you over to Professor McGonagall and get Madam Pomfrey. " Hagrid said shaking his head in exasperation. "Harry you shoulda let me take care of it that's why I'm here y'know."

"Not happenin' sir." Harry said with a shake of his head. "You ain't allowed to deal out the proper punishment for slanderin' a girl. I got 'em good enough that he'll at least never do it around me again."

"Well I guess but y'know ye'll be getting' in trouble fer this right?" Hagrid asked uncertainly leading them to a large double doors and banging on it three times. "Ever'body saw ye do it."

"Not a problem." Harry said with a shrug. "I'll be fine and I doubt he'll get in trouble for sayin' it in the first place. So he got his and I'll take mine."

The doors opened to allow a tall woman with a judging expression to walk through. She wore her black hair in a high bun, and a set of emerald green eyes that were just one shade lighter than Harry's eyes. She looked at them all and stopped on Nott.

"Hagrid what happened to that child?" She asked in an authoritative tone.

"Well he called the young girl beside Harry a...uh well nuthin' good." Hagrid stammered. "And then Harry used a bit o' muggle dualin' to get 'em back fer it."

The woman rounded on Harry. She seemed to notice him, and his attire for the first time. She did a double take and looked him up and down. She took in his stance, totally calm and uncaring. Then his clothes, from his black dragon hide duster and Quetzalcoatl hide boots. To the jeans and Green button up shirt. Her eyes rested on his shoulder length black hair, and gold hoop ear ring and the wide brimmed cowboy hat. Finally she met his indifferent eyes and asked. "Mr. Potter can you tell me why you felt it necessary to break young Mr. Nott's nose?"

"Yes ma'am I can." Harry said looking her in the eye. "He decided to be vulgar about my friends heritage I defended her honor. And I'll except whatever punishment you want to dish out. I have to tell ya though. I'll do it again in a heartbeat."

Professor McGonagall was taken aback by the boys frank confession of the events. He hadn't even brought up what ever had been said to make his actions seem more acceptable. She frowned then shook her head. "Very well you will serve detention with me this Friday."

Harry nodded, and then went on like nothing had happened. The Professor went on to explain the houses and the point system. She was interrupted by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey, who went right to fussing over Nott's nose. Harry leaned over and looked at the other to boys.

"I bet you anything he makes it out that he got jumped by me over nothin' by mornin'." He said with a smirk.

"Not taking that bet mate." Neville said with a decisive shake of his head.

"My mother didn't raise a fool." Draco said shaking his head also.

"Well shit I was hoping for some easy money." Harry said with a frown. "So are we going to stick together?"

"Of course." Hermione said without much thought. Only to frown and look at them uncertainly. "We are right?"

Draco looked uncomfortable but gave a tentative nod. Harry kept a straight face at how the emotions playing across Draco's face. Obviously he thought the muggleborn girl was pretty, but he didn't know how to handle that as he had been raised to believe they were beneath him. Harry grinned Draco having a crush on Hermione made things so much easier on him. Neville looked at them tentatively.

"I think we'll be the first inter-house group that represents all for houses." Harry said with a grin.

"Huh?" The other three said with confusion etched all over their faces.

"Well we got Slytherin." Harry said pointing at Draco.

"Ravenclaw." He pointed at Hermione.

"Gryffindor." he pointed at Neville.

"And of course Hufflepuff." He said pointing at himself.

"Hufflepuff?" The other three asked in confusion.

"Well yeah." Harry said with a bemused smirk. "Where else would I be? I believe loyalty is the most important thing in the world."

Hermione looked at him dubiously. "Why Ravenclaw for me?"

"Besides that they have a personal library that only they can access? Because you would be happy there its a house full of intellectuals."

Hermione got a glazed look in her eye. He was right of course it would be something she would enjoy. More talk was stalled as they were ushered into the great hall. Split walked beside harry on his left, with Hermione walking with Harry on his right. Neville and Draco flanked the other two as the foursome plus dog walked in. they ignored most of the rest of the first years and the hat sitting on a stool. It began to sing, which Harry shook his head at. Then the sorting began. They were called up one by one until all of Harry's friends were called up and he and Split stood alone. He was amused that they all were place where he suspected they would be finally he was called up to be sorted. Harry and Split walked forwards and harry sat down he pulled his hat off and sat in on his knee and let McGonagall put the the sorting hat on his head.

_"Hm what do we have here?" _Harry heard a voice ask from inside his head.

"Hufflepuff please." Harry suggested with no preamble.

_"...Are you sure?" _The hat asked slowly. _"You would do well anywhere."_

"Yep I'm sure I want to be in Hufflepuff." Harry said with a wry grin.

_"Well in that case - HUFFLEPUFF!"_ The hat said loudly.

Harry took off the hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall, and slid his own back on his head. He then stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, who was in an uproar. Harry sat down beside a witch with spiky pink hair and vivid black eyes.

"Howdy cousin. How are you?" He asked looking at the girl with a smirk.

"I didn't know you knew." She stammered.

"Yeah I know. And Sirius says if you will ever get you mom to answer any of his owls he would reinstate her into the house of Black." Harry said with a bemused expression.

"But he hasn't ever owled mum." She said in confusion. Harry gave her a look like he was about to set her straight on the matter when Dumbledore stood up and said.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"He's totally insane I swear!" Harry said with a scowl. "What the hell are they thinking letting that man run a school for?!"

He of course didn't get a reply as the food arrived and he was left looking at the food. He frowned at it. There was nothing he actually recognized. Sure there were some things that he could guess at, but he didn't like the idea of just grabbing up random food and eating it. So in light of not knowing anything on the table he called Kreacher. The house elf popped up beside him and asked.

"Young master be's calling Kreacher?"

"Yes Kreacher. Could you make me a burger please?" Harry asked with a smile of anticipation.

"Of course, master" Kreacher said with a bow. Then the old elf disappeared. Harry turned around to see most of the table looking at his strangely.

"What?" He asked with some confusion.

"Well its just that why did you ask for something special with all the food on the table?" A girl Harry recognized as Susan Bones asked.

"I grew up in America and I don't really recognize any of the food here. I might try something later but i'm really craving a good burger and there aren't any here."

"Oh." She said with a frown. "I guess that makes sense. If I really wanted something I guess I would ask to."

"Exactly it won't be an all time thing I just really wanted a burger." Harry said with a grin. "What do you think Tonks is that ok? You got a badge so you must be like the hall cops."

Tonks shook her head bemused at the little cowboy. "It'll be fine just don't make a habit of it." she said as Kreacher returned with a plate holding a rather larger hamburger and a but load of fries. Harry grinned and dug into the food. He didn't even look up from his plate until time to go to their dormitories.


End file.
